


A little hung up

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Detective roleplay, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Valencock, Voyeurism, ghoulfucking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Hancock's private stash has gone missing, and the main suspect is not letting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little hung up

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered a new kink of mine (thanks, 'wholesome ghoulfucker') - burnplay. With cigarettes. So obviously I had to write a fic about it.  
> Probably mistakes and errors aplenty, especially mistakes between Nick and Nate. So sorry 8(

They leered at Nate from Nick’s desk. Hancock leaned against it, hands grabbing the edge and legs crossed by the ankles. Nick sat in a chair, legs spread lightly, and leaned slightly forward with his elbows resting on his knees. A cigarette was held casually between his metal fingers, and the white smoke rose lazily towards the ceiling.

They were both silent, watching Nate as he wiggled and squirmed, trying to get free of his bonds, but to no avail. Both Nick and Hancock had tied up their fair share of guys, so they knew how to restrain someone perfectly.

However, this wasn’t done with normal handcuffs or rope. It was done with real chains, fastened to a real hook in the ceiling.

Where they had found such an opportunity? Scavenging through the ‘Wealth, of course. Nate had been dragging their asses around for weeks until they stumbled on a completely uninhabited Vault. Well, uninhabited except for the Radroaches. Nasty little animals.

Nate effectively took them out with his knife, not wanting to waste precious bullets on mere critters. Rummaging through the Vault revealed a lot of – useless – stuff that Nate nonetheless _insisted_ they took with them. Nick and Hancock shared a look – Nate could never just let things _be_. It didn’t matter if it was twenty tin cans or it was a package of Abraxo Cleaner – in fact, he seemed very happy whenever he found the old powder – he took _everything_.

They had to admit, though, that Nate could make the most amazing things out of the apparently worthless junk, so they never really meant it when they complained. It was all in good fun.

So the situation was this – Nate had his arms stretched above his head, wrists chained together and fastened to the hook. He was naked; completely naked. Not even wearing socks. His legs were held wide apart by a makeshift spreader bar made of a crowbar and rope. His face was bright red as he wiggled, squirmed under their gaze, and his cock was already half-hard.

“I’m sure you know why you’re here,” Nick started and took a long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke roll over his tongue before blowing it out slowly, letting it drift lazily upwards in intricate patterns. Nate let out a low whimper and licked his lips.

“If his brain can even function,” Hancock commented with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest, head cocked to the side. He was wearing his trademark red frock coat and tricorn.

“Shut up,” Nate growled and tugged on his restraints, making the steel clank harshly. “I haven’t done anything, I don’t know what the hell you two are going on about.”

“I’m sure you do, sir.” Nick got up and tossed Hancock a pack of cigarettes. Nate licked his lips again, watching the pack hungrily, and bit his lower lip when Hancock took one and put it between his lips to light it. He did so by putting the end to Nick’s lit one, and their eyes locked. Intensely. Intimately. They had done this many times, but it never seemed to get old.

Then Hancock pulled back and took a long drag while walking towards Nate, who attempted to shit from one foot to the other as anticipation grew in his chest.

When he was close enough, Hancock leaned forward and slowly blew the thick white smoke into Nate’s face.

He breathed it in deeply, almost hungrily, as if this was the key to his survival, and as he did so, his cock twitched and his lips let go of a needy whine. It stung his lungs but fuck if it didn’t feel good.

Hancock grinned widely and pulled back again.

“Now,” Nick continued, slowly and clearly, as if Nate was dumber than a Super Mutant, “I want you to tell me exactly where we can find Mr. Hancock’s stash. We know you stole it.”

“How?” Nate challenged with a hard face, although the cocky attitude was deflated heavily by the fact he was breathing quickly, and that his cock was now fully hard and begging for attention.

“Oh, we have our ways.” Hancock’s gravelly voice did unholy things to Nate, especially as he was standing there, cigarette held lazily between his fingers and ashes every now and then falling to the ground.

Nate tried playing it cool again. And failed, again.

“Yeah, well, if you’re so clever, you can find it yourselves.”

“Is that a confession?”

“If it is, will you give me a break?”

“Not a chance, brother,” Hancock chuckled and started circling Nate slowly. His gaze was thorough as he inspected their suspect. Nate’s eyes fell shut as he felt hot breath roll over his skin and chills went down his spine.

The warmth of the lit cigarette was so close, so very very close, and if he could just push back into it, get it to make contact…

He tried making it seem accidental but Hancock was quicker and stepped back before the ashes got to grind against Nate’s shoulders.

The ghoul tutted.

“Better give him a thorough visitation, Hancock.”

“Oh, I was merely waiting for your word, Nicky,” Hancock purred and looked over at the synth past Nate’s shoulder.

The synth was clad in his favourite trench coat and old hat, a tie loosely wrapped around his neck. The cigarette was held between the fingers on his metal hand, and he took another heavy drag, eyes locked on Nate’s as they followed the smoke.

Hancock, on the other hand, was more interested in _feeling_ rather than watching. He grabbed Nate’s ass with one hand and squeezed firmly, grinning widely at the sharp gasp.

“Do you have any drugs on you?” Nick asked, and his voice dropped a few octaves. He got up from his chair and walked towards the two men with slow, measured steps.

Nate took a sharp inhale of air but managed a cool response.

“Yeah, got ‘em glued under my feet, _detective_.” Now it was Nick’s turn to breathe in sharply through his nose. He loved when Nate played like that.

He acted like he didn’t hear the witty remark.

“Any drugs _in_ you?”

“I’m on it, boss,” Hancock rasped against Nate’s ear and put the cigarette between his lips to knead Nate’s ass firmly both hands. Both men grinned at Nate’s keen sound and how his hips bucked back against the touch.

“We will find them, Nate.” The voice was hard, definitive, and Nate shuddered, eyes falling shut as Hancock’s hands spread his cheeks and rubbed his hole.

“Even if we have to check every crevice, every little hidey-hole.”

“I-I haven’t done a-a-anything,” Nate stammered, and as expected, the words fell flat.

“We’ll be the judges of that.” Nick flicked his cigarette away, and his lips curled in an amused smile by the disappointed whine in the back of Nate’s throat, before taking Hancock’s out of his mouth and continued it.

He stepped closer, closing what little space was left between them, before blowing the smoke into his face at the same time Hancock managed to push a finger inside his ass.

The lewd mewl and shudder made both the men groan lowly, and Hancock pressed the finger as deep as he could before pulling it out again.

“Nothing, Mr. Detective.”

Nick licked his lips. ‘ _Say it again_ ,’ he silently begged, but outwards, he simply gave a sharp nod and grabbed Nate’s chin firmly with his metal hand. The sharp ends dug into his skin and made him hiss, but from the way his cock twitched and his lips parted, it was more than okay.

With his free hand, Nick held up the cigarette, the lit end mere inches away from Nate’s throat.

“You _will_ tell me what you’ve with the stash, or things will get… very unpleasant.”

They all knew it was a lie, though, that it wouldn’t really be unpleasant. If anything, Nick would be slightly uncomfortable with burning Nate with his cigarette, but the few times it had happened on accident, there were no hard feelings.

Well, except for Nate’s lower regions. _They_ got _very_ hard.

“I won’t tell you shit,” Nate snorted, but his voice cracked and he squirmed in his restraints as Hancock slid a - now wet - finger between his buttocks and rubbed against his hole again. He shuddered and bit his lower lip, trying so hard not to lean into the touch, to keep his cool.

But the last straw was drawn when Nick pressed the cigarette to his shoulder. It was a searing, burning pain that made him arch his back and gasp loudly, fingers curling into tight fists. At first he jerked away from it on sheer instinct, but as Nick increased the pressure, he moaned deeply and closed his eyes tightly.

The pain was intense and white-hot, and fuck, it hurt, but in such a good way.

He was trembling when Nick removed the cigarette, and there was a flicker of worry in the glowing eyes that was quickly replaced by a confident smile as Hancock slid a finger inside Nate’s ass again and started thrusting slowly. Every move drew a shaky breath from Nate and Nick admired him as he stood there, thighs and biceps flexing and chest heaving. Fingers curling and uncurling. His bright blue eyes hidden behind heavy lids, lips parting to voice his pleasure.

“Doesn’t seem to be anything here, detective,” Hancock stated, and his voice had also gotten a bit more strained from the effort of keeping nonchalant.

Nick’s stomach tugged hard.

“Continue the search,” he ordered and lifted the cigarette to take a drag, his metal hand still firm on Nate’s chin. He leaned in and kissed him hard, groaning lowly at the way Nate’s lips quivered as he inhaled the smoke while kissing back.

Nate’s lips were warm and chapped where Nick’s where cool and smooth, and the kiss lasted for a long moment until Nick pulled back to blow the remaining smoke into Nate’s face again.

He shuddered and let out a pathetic sound.

Hancock had managed to get in a second finger and was now thrusting harder and faster, working on getting him open. With each thrust, Nate moaned and pushed back, desperate for more, and every now and then, Nick would reward him with another burn mark.

After what felt like hours, Nate was trembling and whimpering, and he was adorned with several marks from his hips to shoulders. The pain was intense and white-hot, and it felt as if every nerve ending was about to burst. He was on edge, oh god, so on edge, and he needed just a little bit more, just a _little_ harder, and he would be there.

Hancock and Nick knew, and they wouldn’t give him the pleasure. Not yet, anyway.

“Take a deep breath for me, boy,” Hancock growled against his ear and grabbed his throat, pulling his head back, and Nate felt the ghoul’s hard, slick cock rub against his ass. He swallowed hard. What he wouldn’t give to have that thick cock buried deep in his throat with no chance to get away, forced to deepthroat him and just be used for Hancock’s feral desires.

Some other time.

Nate did as ordered and suddenly found his mouth locked with Nick’s and the synth’s hands on his ass to spread the cheeks to allow Hancock better access. The ghoul gave a pleased growl and rubbed the head of his cock against Nate’s asshole for some seconds before finally – _finally_ – pushing inside.

It was a slow, burning stretch that had Nate gasping into Nick’s mouth, who swallowed it eagerly and responded by moaning lowly and kneading his full, firm cheeks.

“That’s it, darling,” Hancock praised and rubbed the front of his throat with rough, rippled fingers as he slowly pressed further and further inside, absolutely _loving_ the way Nate’s ass tried to deny him access. But he was relentless, and he kept going, slowly but surely.

Nate whined low in his throat and tried to rub against Nick, to brush his aching cock against something, _anything_ , that could give the tiniest bit of friction.

Nick chuckled and pulled back, reaching his metal hand down to brush against the underside of the throbbing cock. The cold, and surprise of actually being touched, made Nate shudder and gasp and his ass to tighten, which in turn made Hancock groan loudly and buck his hips forward.

Then everything seemed to stand still. Hancock stopped moving, simply held Nate there, head forced back, body trembling all over, breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Nick standing right in front of him, cold metal touching his warm cock ever so lightly while he adjusted to the sensation of Hancock filling him, his thick cock stretching him almost painfully so.

There was so much to feel, so much stimulation, that he could hardly take it, and he was near a shutdown when he felt Nick’s human hand move to his hip, stroking slowly and soothingly. Wordless soothing, telling him he was safe, that he could stop this at any moment if he just said the word, but also knowing that Nate loved this, that if he _really_ didn’t want it, he would have stopped a long time ago.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hancock started moving, and it was agonizing to have that amazing cock moving so lazily in him.

“P-please,” he whimpered hoarsely and pushed back against Hancock, shuddering as the ghoul snapped his hips forward to meet his wish.

“’Please’ what?” Nick asked roughly, his face mere inches away from Nate’s as he lit another cigarette, intending to _actually_ smoke this one.

Nate didn’t answer – it didn’t seem like he actually knew what he wanted, just that he wanted _something_. He wanted more, wanted to feel this on his body for ages to come, although the burn marks were probably going to scar. Badly.

Hancock started mouthing Nate’s neck wetly, and the way his harsh, thin lips ran over his skin made him jerk and mewl, his back arching beautifully against Nick who wasn’t late to kiss him again.

“P-please, detective, I’m in-in-innocent,” Nate moaned and his fingers grabbed the chains tightly, gasping loudly as Hancock brushed against the sweet spot inside him.

“Shut up.” The order was growled between hot and heavy kisses that left both men breathless while Hancock was leaving marks of his own on the smooth set of skin before him. Such a perfect canvas.

Nate’s breathing increased, his whimpers got higher and higher, and god, he was _aching_ to be touched, needed it so badly. Hancock’s hand left his throat and instead grabbed a fistful of lush, blond hair, tugging his head harshly back, subsequently breaking the kiss. Nick groaned and Nate gasped sharply, eyes fluttering closed at the stinging pain in his scalp.

Hancock was a lot stronger than he looked, and it was _perfect_ for situations like these.

“One more chance,” the synth rumbled and slid a hand low to squeeze his cock tightly, making Nate practically cry out. His eyes were closed tightly and he was chewing on his lower lip intensely.

Hancock increased the pace of his thrusts, rough and deep, and his other hand came to rest on Nate’s hip, grabbing tightly to keep him in place as he fucked him.

The slap of skin against skin was obscene, filthy, and absolutely perfect. The whirring of Nick’s processors could vaguely be heard over the ghoul and the human getting it on, but you’d have to listen very carefully.

Nails raked over his scalp harshly just as Nick pressed the cigarette to his chest and snuffed it out in the thin, sensitive skin, and it was painful, so painful that tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, but it only caused the coil in his lower stomach to tighten even more, and he was sure it was going to burst soon.

“N-Nick,” he rasped, opening his eyes to find Nick’s glowing ones right in front of his, intense as ever and it felt as if they pierced his very soul.

“Please, I-I need-“ he began, but then the cigarette was rubbed firmer against his skin, and he let out a cry, pain mixed with immense pleasure.

Then Nick pulled back, and the wonderful pain disappeared with him, causing Nate to whimper brokenly.

“My assistant will do the rest,” the synth declared roughly, his voice tight, and he moved to sit in his chair after pulling down his pants to free his own throbbing erection. Nate moaned hungrily at the sight and could only imagine how good it would feel to have Hancock fuck him like he already did while Nick forced his cock deep down his throat, using him as nothing but a masturbation sleeve.

“I’m gonna take good care of you, baby,” Hancock snarled in his ear, and his voice sounded so rough, so intense, that for the briefest moment Nate wondered if he would go feral.

He figured, that if he did, it would be a hell of a way to die.

“Y-yes,” Nate gasped and pushed back against each rough thrust, moaning lewdly, “fuck, you’re good, Hancock.”

Hancock chuckled lowly, a low rumble from deep within his chest, and he suddenly let go of his hair, shoving his head forward as he moved to find yet another cigarette and light it. The mere sound of the lighter flicking on made Nate’s chest constrict, and he wondered if he would die if he wouldn’t cum soon.

He heard the ghoul breathe in deeply, then blow the smoke against his jaw and chest, and Nate shuddered while watching Nick stroke himself firmly but slowly, his intense eyes never once leaving Nate’s face.

Each time Nate moaned and keened, Nick breathed in sharply and squeezed his cock tightly, firmly set on not coming before his friends had.

Holding the cigarette with one hand, Hancock reached around to finally, _finally_ , touch Nate’s cock, and the relief almost shattered what little was left of his composure, but he managed to hang on as the harsh skin worked him firmly up and down. Nick gave a long, filthy moan and bucked up into his hand, and his eyes now found Hancock’s, and he swallowed heavily, his breathing coming quickly.

If the ghoul kept this up, he wouldn’t hang on for long.

But it was alright, because the coil in Nate’s lower stomach finally snapped, and he came into Hancock’s hand with a loud, hoarse wail, body tensing up almost painfully before the waves of relief and bliss washed over him, leaving him trembling and panting loudly, head hanging forward and hands leaning heavily into the chains.

Hancock kept pounding into his ass at a rough pace, bordering to relentless, and he gasped and panted like he was running a marathon, and he never took his glistening black eyes off the synth’s piercing yellow ones. They worked in some kind of bizarre tandem – Hancock pushed in, Nick lowered his hand, and vice versa, until the synth bit his lower lip hard and groaned loudly, thrusting frantically into his own hand.

“That’s it, detective,” Hancock hissed and took his hand off Nate’s now limp cock to grab his hip tightly as his pace lost its steady rhythm and he searched for the sweet sweet release.

Nick let out a beautiful whimper and leaned his head back against the chair, subsequently pushing off his hat, and pumped his cock frantically, lips parted wide.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re such a mess, so filthy,” and that was what did the detective in. He gasped sharply and came with a shuddering moan, back arched in a near perfect bow and his hand gripping his cock tightly as his cum shot out.

Grinning widely, Hancock allowed himself to finally cum as well, and he did so with a long, low groan, pulling Nate’s hips flush against his to bury himself as deep as possible within the delicious warmth, emptying himself and sighing deeply pleased.

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard was their labored breathing and the chains rattling weakly as Nate attempted to steady himself. He felt limp and boneless, and if the shackles were removed, he was sure he would never get up again.

Hancock was the first to break the silence when he regained his breath.

“We should do that again.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed hoarsely, eyes closed and head still leaned back against the chair, “just… give me a moment.”

Hancock gave a mock snort.

“They didn’t build you with the best stamina, Nicky.”

“I’m old,” he snapped back with a weak smile, “gotta admire yours, though. Well done.”

Hancock slowly pulled out of Nate, who gave a muffled whine, before reaching up to unlock the shackles and scoop the boneless man up in his arms.

“Did any of you see a functioning shower earlier?” he asked and tossed his head in the direction of the door. Nate was already half asleep against his chest, feeling blissfully empty and sated, and he would be more than happy to just stay like this. Who needed showers, anyway? They were a rare commodity they had learned to live without these days.

Nick shook his head and finally got up, picking up his hat and put it back on his head, and walked towards Hancock and Nate. He kissed the first deeply, savoring the taste of menthol on his chapped lips, and then kissed Nate as well, though he only kissed sleepily back with a pleased whine in the back of his throat.

They did not find a shower. And when they all were a tangled mess in the biggest bed they could find, they figured it wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, anyway.                  

Whether Hancock’s stash was ever found, or whether there even was one to begin with, was never revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it! uvu Kudos and comments are much appreciated~


End file.
